Of Birds and Serpents
by Witch's Wishes
Summary: A story in which The-Girl-Who-Lived changes for the better or for worse. Families will peice back together, one by one. The traitors would be outed and allies would be made. And a pair pranksters would find their life-long mates. *enjoy*
1. chapter 1

**Hello. I don't own Harry Potter, Queen Joanne Rowling does.** **I'm just an amateur with an account that is a Potterhead.** **I'm a Slytherin. Which house are you in?**

It was another quiet evening at Privet Drive, a normal night for a normal neighborhood. Well, all except in Number four Privet drive for one special young lady.

Harriet Potter was over the sink, doing the dishes after dinner. She had feeling dizzy and on the edge all week. Harri doesn't know what it is, but she had a strong feeling it had to do something with the basilisk bite from last year.

Harriet clutched the edge of the sink as she felt the world spinning. Marge, the wale of a sister of Vernon, was still going on about how unnatural her vivid green eyes and messy black hair was. But her latest comment crossed the line.

"If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup." Marjorie said as if it was obvious.

You have to realise everyone will snap at some given time. And said time was this instance for our young heroin.

Harriet lifted her head and demanded "Shut up!" in a deep voice.

All the Dursleys' heads snapped towards her, her dear uncle and aunt backed away while Marge looked offended.

Why? you may ask. Well, it's rather frightening that your scrawny little niece's eyes turned red and her rat's nest of a hair was flying around and she was surrounded by crackling power. Scratch that, it was pure mortifying.

"Listen here, girl, I don't like your-" Marge started.

For the love of Merlin, this woman liked to poke a bear with a stick, doesn't she.

"I said, shut up, you infernal woman." Harri interrupted, that was definitely not her normal voice. Harriet flicked her wrist, shutting Marge up, most likely because she used the silencing spell. But. . . Where's her wand?

"God, you're such a whiny bitch, complaining about this and that." Harri continued, stalking closer to the woman.

"And you had the nerve to disrespect my parents." she laughed humorlessly.

With another flick of her wrist, the still mute Marge was lifted in the air by the the collar of her clothes.

"Now listen here, Freak. . ." began Vernon from the corner, but he was rendered speechless by the look Harriet gave him.

Petunia had dudley behind her back in an attempt to hide and protect him. As if a giraffe can cover up a baby whale.

Harriet's red eyes looked back up to the still dangling marge.

"Now, what happens if we inflate you to the size of your ego, hm?" she said with a smirk. Harri flicked her hand again. Nothing seemed to happen, but after a while, the already overweight woman started swelling.Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly — next second, several buttons had just burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls — she was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like a salami.

Harriet promptly released the hold on the woman and let her float even higher.

The evil smirk seemed to peel off slowly as she realised what she had done. Her red eyes seemed to convert back to emerald green.

Harri looked around, the rest of the Dursleys seemed to be stashed into the corner.

As fast as her legs could take her, she ran. Harri ran up to her room and frantically began to pack. It took a surprisingly short time due to the lack of clothes she had. Right when she was about to go out, she remembered she didn't have her wand and owl. How could she forget about the two most important things?

Harri let Hedwig out of her cage with an instruction to find her.

With her trunk in her hand and armed with a wand on the other, our hero made her was downstairs, where she met her uncle.

"You're going to fix it, right now, Potter!" he demanded.

Harri raised her wand and pressed it against his throat. "Back off." she hissed, her dizziness coming back.

"Y-you're not allowed. . .allowed to do freakishness outside if your school." she said with a fear tinged voice.

"Oh yeah!" Harri said a little breathless. "Try me."

That seemed to work. Vernon left her as fast as he could and went chasing after his sister who was floating out through the back door.

Harriet ran out of the house trying to think of a plan. Perhaps she could take the knight bus to the leaky cauldron.

All she needed to do was raise her wand. It's just her hand felt so heavy, she felt as though she would fall. Harri dropped her trunk and put her hand on her knees as she panted.

Out of the corner of her eye, Harri saw a black hound. Although her attention snapped back to the ground as a wave of nausea hit her.

It wasn't long before her knees gave out and she found herself on the grass. Harriet can feel her vision fading.

Harriet felt hands on her shoulder, to thin to be her uncle's and to long to be her aunt's.

"Pup." croaked a voice. "I need you to stay with me."

That voice.

It sounded so familiar.A dog.A big black dog.The same one that gave her piggyback rides.Dadlegs?Dadfoot?Padfoot! That's it.

"Paddy?" she whispered in a broken voice.

"It" his throat seemed to close. "It's me sweety. Hang on. Paddy's got you, princess."

" 'kay." said Harriet as she slipped into darkness.

 **Hullo. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Thank you for reading this. Comments are welcome.**


	2. What happned?

**DISCLAIMER ON CHAPTER 1.**

Harriet was stirring on her bed as she slowly regained her consciousness. The green eyed witch groaned as she felt a rather strong headache.

Harriet tried remembering what happened last night but was momentarily distracted by the softness of the bed she was sleeping on. There was no way that her bed back at the Dursleys. That's when last night's occurrence.

Harriet, even though she was reluctant, left the comforts of the queen sized bed. She took a moment to look at the room. The room was overall a bit dull. The floor had a dark gray flooring, the walls where a shade darker than the floor and the ceiling was a dull gray color with a small sized chandelier. It looked like one of the rooms from 'The Addams Family'. She used to watch the movie when the Dursleys weren't around.

Harriet shrugged it off and made her way to the door that was left of the bed. She was suddenly aware that the floor seemed a couple inches away from her face. And speaking of her face, where are her glasses? Harriet was seeing the clearest she ever did. The question was added to her ever growing list of her current confusion state.

The moment she stepped into the bathroom, she went straight to the mirror, paying no attention to the rest of the bathroom.

The next thing that came out if her mouth was a blood curling scream.

There was a _crash_ and a _thud_ as someone was scrambling to get to her.

A poorly dressed man burst through the door, face full of panic and concern. "What is is it?!" he asked.

When Harriet gained her ability to look away from the mirror, he turned large green eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and terror. "What- What happened to me?"

"What do you-" the man started to ask, but he stopped as he looked at her again. "Oh, you didn't look like this when we got here." he said as he eyed her with wide eyes.

Harriet looked back at her reflection again, 'cause last time she looked at one, the raven haired girl looked different. Gone were her shoulder length messy hair, dehydrated lips and her malnourished face. They were instead replaced by long pitch black and curly hair that reached her waist, elegant high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows, slightly larger eyes, long eyelashes, a straight nose and plump rosie lips. No, she did not look like this at all.

"Merlin, _What_ happened to you." the man whispered and brought Harriet out of her train thought, for some reason, her brain seemed less foggier as she attempted to think.

"I don't Know." Harriet whispered back before turning around and fully facing the man. "I don't know what's happening, who you are, where am I, and I'm momentarily confused on who I am. So is there any chance i can change my clothes and you can explain this over tea?" she said in one breath.

The man's head snapped back to her face and gave her a small smile. "Right, we need to get you to your room, cus this the guest room, and you get washed up and meet at the kitchen in an hour."

Harriet silently nodded and followed the man out of the bathroom/bedroom out to the hallway.

"KREATURE!" the man yelled and a tiny elf, similar to dobby, but older, appeared.

"Nasty Master be callin' of kreature." the house elf grumbled.

"Yes." he said in a bitter voice. "Take Harriet and her stuff to the left room on the second floor."

Immediately the elf looked up with saucer eyes full of fear and anger. "That be master Regulus's room. I is not be allowing filthy half blood to ruin it."

Harriet knew if she didn't do something there is a chance that the man could and would do something stupid.

Harriet crouched down so she was eye to eye with the elf and she spoke in a soft voice. "Listen Kreature, I don't know who Regulus is, but he sounds like a nice man and i appreciate you caring for his room." The house elf was now looking at her with his wide eyes, only this time they were filled with awe and confusion. Harriet placed a hesitant hand on the small creature. "All I ask for is that you find me a nice place to stay in."

The elf looked at her as as though he was having a debate with himself. "No, No Mistress can stay in master Reggie's room." he said in a low voice.

"Thank you, Kreature." Harriet beamed. "I'll take care of the room." she stood up and looked at the gaping man. "Kreature, can you please do something for me?" Harriet asked.

"Of course mistress." he said respectfully.

The witch looked back at the elf "Can you please make some pancakes and tea for us?" she turned back to the still-astonished man. "No offence, mate, but you look like a garbage can. Groom yourself and meet back at the kitchen in an hour."

The wide eyed man nodded and the elf bowed.

"Yes mistress. Follow me mistress." said creature and started moving the opposite direction of which she came into. Harriet shrugged and followed the elf, leaving the man behind.

' _Well this was an unexpected plot twist._ ' she thought to herself. ' _This ought to be interesting.'_

 **Hi! Thank you for reading thus short chapter. I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Do you guys think I should also bash Ginny Weasley in this story? Or just Molly, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore?**

 **Thanks again.**


End file.
